


Night shift

by lizvegas



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizvegas/pseuds/lizvegas
Summary: Nicole is preparing for her stint on nights, nightmares interrupt her sleep but Waverly somehow is always there right when you need her.





	Night shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarenIverson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenIverson/gifts).



Nicole woke suddenly in a pool of sweat and the thick fog of sleep obscured her ability to distinguish reality from her nightmares. Her breathing was shallow and rapid, her body was not responding to her usual calming techniques. Somewhere in the back of her mind Nicole could recognise this as panic and her normally pragmatic responses just didn’t seem to want to kick in. Nicole had been here before, but it made the sensation no less frightening than the first time she experienced it. Her phone was on the bedside table and in the darkness the little light indicating there was a message on it flashed. This was enough to snap Nicole into reality and give her a definitive task to accomplish, the perfect remedy for panic. Willing her brain to suspend it’s paralysis on her body Nicole jerked herself up and regained some coordination in order to reach out and grab the phone. There was only one name she really wanted to read, the anticipation giving the panic a small foothold to rise in her throat again. Fighting it back she flicked the screen on and was relieved to see Waverly had indeed been the sender. Unlocking her phone she clumsily navigated to the message, excitement replacing panic with each swipe or click.  
“Hey Sweetie, I know you are on nights this week so I thought it best to leave you sleep. Call me when you wake up?”  
Nicole’s blackout curtains hid the true time from her and it took a moment for her to read the clock on her phone and put the day into some sort of perspective 15:38...  
Sitting on the edge of the bed Nicole was so keen to respond to the message she hit the call button only to instantly feel the need to pee. “shit” she muttered just as Waverly answered the phone.  
“What?” questioned a confused Waverly  
“No, ah, sorry. I called you and now I need to pee and well, can I call you back? Oh, and Hi” stumbled Nicole now up and kind of dancing on the spot.  
“go silly” replied Waverly and she hung up.  
Nicole finished in the bathroom and returned to her bed scraping her hair back into a loose bun as she padded drawing back the curtains in her way 15:59...  
“Hey baby” Nicole said as Waverly answered her FaceTime “sorry about that”  
“No problem” smiled Waverly “Sleep well?”  
“Kind of” Nicole replied “Missed you” Nicole noticed Waverly was sitting in her jeep for the call. “Where are you Waves? Big plans for your afternoon?”  
Waverly’s face flashed with mischief momentarily but Nicole caught it. “Weeeeeeelllll I’m almost to town and I didn’t have any firm plans just a general set of options”  
“Options?” Nicole raised an eyebrow and tried to control her own face  
“Wanna help me choose?” teased Waverly with her tongue in her cheek  
“That depends on if I like the options...” Nicole was struggling to keep her face neutral.  
“Ok then. Option 1: I go to the store and do the groceries then take them back to the homestead and unpack them... Option 2: I go get coffee and donuts and see what Wynonna and Dolls are doing... Option 3: Jeremy shows me his latest attempt at online dating and I talk him out of considering that guy who sent him dick picks from his dorm room.” Waverly was trying so hard not to give away clues to her personal favourite Option 4: I get out if this jeep and tear your clothes off.  
“Tough choice Waves, you could combine Options 2 and 3 for efficiency or go for option 1 if you are having a sense of obligation kind if day” Nicole was playing it cool but hoping there was an option 4 that in some way involved her. “Can I add an option?”  
“Go right ahead Officer” Waverly was so hoping for this.  
“Option 4: Breakfast in bed” Nicole flashed the dimples with a wide grin  
“I’m not in bed sorry” Waverly shrugged and fake pouted  
“But you could be....” Nicole replied and the fire in those caramel eyes ignited. Nicole heard the jeep door open and slam shut. Giggling to herself she got up to the door just as Waverly crashed through it and lept onto her almost knocking her over.  
Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole's waist and awkwardly attempted to remove her jacket shrugging it off one arm at a time. Giving up and sliding down Nicole she quickly removed it and her boots before grabbing the waistband of Nicole’s pyjamas and leading her down the hall.  
Being led by her crotch down the hall Nicole said “Option 4 it is” as they fumbled through the door and onto her bed. Nicole was used to Waverly being the instigator but not usually was she in the drivers seat as she straddled Nicole’s hips and shed the top layer of her clothing.  
Sweeping her hair back Waverly lent down to tug at Nicole’s ear with her teeth then trail a series of kisses along her jaw to her mouth.  
Nicole licked her lips and tasted Waverly. Smiling she held Waverly’s hips and twisted her own so she slipped sideways onto the bed allowing Nicole to roll up and stand to remove first her top and then slowly dragging down the bottoms and turning away so Waverly got every inch of view she could offer. Nicole climbed back onto the bed and removed Waverly’s underwear with her teeth whilst her hands gently scraped her fingernails down various locations on Waverly’s body... arms... legs... stomach.  
Waverly knew how Nicole felt about a) being the “driver” and b) being clean so she waited for Nicole to finish removing her underwear before suggesting a change of location with a gentle nod towards the shower.  
Nicole hungrily agreed and pulled Waverly up and to the bathroom.  
Waverly twisted the tap on as they neared the shower and took the time it was heating up to angle herself so Nicole would put in some work on her nipples. Nicole liked to drive but Waverly was an adept navigator who knew exactly how to get what she wanted.  
Steam started to rise and both women stepped into the shower and instantly increasing the intensity of their activities. Nicole dropped to her knees and parted Waverley’s thighs with kisses before sucking her whole clit into her mouth.  
Waverly’s hands pressed against the walls for support as every movement caused waves of intense pleasure to roll through her body. Nicole used her tongue to flick the hard shaft of Waverly’s clit against the back of her teeth gently as she sucked and pulled her head back very slightly each time she drew in. Waverly’s legs started to shake and Nicole smiled as she continued. Just as she felt the tension build to a peak Nicole let go and stood up, turning Waverly around as she did and plunging her index and middle finger deep inside.  
It was like being struck by lightning Waverly let out a small gasp and felt Nicole’s strong body anchor her to the wall. Nicole’s fingers thrust into her with the right amount of power and precision. It was mere seconds before Waverly was rocketing home with an orgasm so strong she almost lost the ability to stand up.  
Nicole removed her hand and held tight as Waverly regained composure. The weight of her girlfriend in her arms as the water cascaded down their bodies was the much needed catharsis Nicole needed after Bulshar had invaded her sleep once more. Nicole felt Waverly begin to hold her own weight again and reach for the shampoo.  
Waverly squeezed a small amount of shampoo into her hands and began to massage it into Nicole's scalp as she crouched slightly to give better access. Nicole moaned a little as Waverly’s hands removed all the tension from her head. “Rinse” whispered Waverly and Nicole stood up with her eyes still closed and washed the soap from her hair.  
Sometimes Nicole forgot she had cut her long hair and when she ran her hands through her now short hair there was a little jolt of surprise at just how short it was. Waverly was ready for the conditioner so Nicole crouched once again. “OK babe” Waverly whispered to let Nicole know to rinse again. Opening her eyes as she used her fingers to clear the water from her eyes.  
Waverly knew the ritual and stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel and allow Nicole to finish washing her body. Nicole was about the sexiest thing Waverly had ever seen as she hummed and lathered the soap over her porcelain skin. “see you in a minute love” she said and slipped out to the bedroom.  
Nicole finished up and put on her thick robe before following Waverly to the bedroom. No sooner had the bathroom door closed and Waverly was on her, Nicole giggled and threw her onto the bed. Waverly flopped down and Nicole pulled the towel from her before discarding her robe and climbing on to the bed with her thigh between Waverly’s “Lay back and think of Canada” Nicole joked before kissing the other woman deeply. She could feel the instant effect it had on the moisture level against her thigh as the heat rose up between them.  
Waverly loved this, loved Nicole fucking her, loved Nicole. Surrendering to her lovers touch Waverly felt the fire begin to burn in her stomach and the pulse between her legs grew increasingly strong. Nicole knew how she liked to be touched and never disappointed. Waverly felt Nicole’s fingers begin to press on her opening and gently slide in. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and they moved together seamlessly growing in intensity with each thrust of Nicole's fingers.  
Waverly was so close and Nicole could feel her tighten around her fingers “let go baby” she whispered and Waverly exploded. Nicole didn’t stop and neither did her girlfriend. It was hard to tell where one orgasm ended and the next began. Moving together until Waverly collapsed back into the pillows. Nicole gently slide her fingers out and quickly washed her hands returning to a breathless Waverly glowing in the early evening light.  
Waverly could hear Nicole breathing and opened her eyes. “Can I?” she asked. Nicole nodded. Waverly reached out her hand and pulled Nicole closer and onto the bed. Nicole obliged and lay on her back so Waverly could crawl up between her legs. Nicole felt Waverly’s hair tickle her thighs and her hot breath near her clit. Waverly used her tongue to part Nicole and pushed her chin down to keep her slightly open. Flicking the very tip of her tongue just to the point of contact, Waverly begins to tease Nicole into letting her take the wheel for just a moment.  
Nicole relaxes back into the bed and feels flashes of electricity as Waverly’s tongue grazed her clit with no discernible rhythm and variant pressure Nicole jolts slightly at each contact. She isn’t used to surrendering, but Waverly makes is easier each time. Nicole resists the urge to control proceedings by balling her fists behind her head and dropping her knees to the sides. Waverly continues to tease never quite hitting the spot but getting tantalizingly close. She can’t hold it anymore, Nicoles hands tangle into Waverly’s hair and her knees come up.  
Waverly is pretty proud of Nicole for lasting this long and lifts her head slightly to look at Nicole and wink. Nicole laughs and puts pressure on the back of Waverly’s head guiding her back to position. Waverly knows where to go from here but lets Nicole show her what she wants anyway  
Nicole rocks her hips up to increase the pressure from Waverly’s mouth and touching her hand to let her know she’s ready. Waverly gently unfolds her fingers and slides them into Nicole. Pressing gently upwards with her two fingers she moves in and out and then begins to suck forcibly on Nicole’s clit. Nicole doesn’t take long at all before she throws her head back and grips Waverly’s head with hands and thighs as she orgasm thunders in and sends tremors through her body.  
Waverly wiped her mouth and goes to wash her hands. When she returns Nicole is sitting up and waiting for her. Instinctively she folds herself into her girlfriends arms and they lay down to catch a little more sleep before Nicole’s shift...17:47...


End file.
